


Exemplum

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Jack and the Doctor isn't exactly an easy one. Written for the prompt "weapon of choice" at <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com">100wordstories</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exemplum

The first time they met, the Doctor left Jack feeling like a misbehaving child.

He'd spent his whole life trying to prove himself. Watching the Doctor solve a problem of Jack's own creation with nothing but words and goodwill was humbling, to say the least. All Jack's bravado, all his schemes, all his guns came to nothing, revealing him for what he was: a petty, insignificant con artist.

So many lifetimes have passed now. And still, the one person who's taught Jack -- the eternal, consummate soldier -- the most is the Time Lord whose preferred weapon is no weapon at all.


End file.
